at the end of the day
by WednesdaySnow
Summary: 31 prompts for SasuSaku Month. 3.. There are a few things Haruno Sakura believes: her forehead is large, Hinata's boobs are bigger than any of theirs, and traditions be damned, chastity is overrated.
1. Conversation

**A/N: **Because I'm that person who misses deadlines and has to enjoy group events on her own.

SasuSaku Month 31 days and 31 prompts

my uploads won't match the day exactly because it's actually Day 7 already but I'm uploading Day 8.

Still, hope it's enjoyable :)

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

1. Conversation

* * *

Pull.

"—so that resident barges in and I'm like—"

Kiss.

"—mmfph she is so not authorized to enter like that—"

Suck.

"—and _oh, _mmm, she starts complaining about _ooh, _go lower_—"_

Nip.

"—I mean, she's beyond competent and all, but—can we flip over?"

Flip.

"—so I wish she would respect me a little more. Like, Ino told me—"

Grind.

"—you know, boob size and height should not determine a person's authority—"

Sigh.

"—I'd want—Sasuke?"

Sakura sat up as her boyfriend suddenly stopped his administrations and pulled away.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "Sakura, if you're not up for it, just say so."

"What? No! I'm totally up for it!" she hoisted herself onto his lap and straddled his groin. "I'm always up for it. If, you know, you're _up_ for it."

"Sakura," he rolled his eyes as she pecked his cheek.

"Sorry," she laughed. "So what's the problem?"

"Nothing. You just didn't seem really into it."

"What are you talking about? I was really enjoying that, you know."

With a grin Sakura gave his erection a hard grind, but Sasuke looked unconvinced.

"Oh come on. Why would you even think that?" She began to move her hips counterclockwise, slowly and sensually—

Sasuke sighed.

"You were talking."

And she halted her lap dance.

"What?"

"You were talking," he repeated.

"Of course I was talking," she said

"You were talking _a lot_."

"Am I not allowed to talk during sex?"

"Well—"

"Last time I checked, you _liked_ me talking."

"Screaming."

"So you want a silent fuck?"

"That's not what I mean."

"The need to talk is just as crucial as the need to fuck for people!"

"Sakura—"

"I'm being a normal functioning part of this relationship, unlike you."

"Me?"

"Because you don't talk. We never talk," she said, "We're so busy during the day, and I know you're stressed and you need this, and it's not like I don't think about how much I want you, really badly at work. But we don't get to sit down and have a nice conversation, saying how my day went, how yours went, and all that."

She leaned her forehead against his.

"So you know, since _this _is what we usually do, I thought maybe we could do both?"

Sasuke frowned, but pushed her back onto the bed and attacked her lips.

"Fine," he said, pulling away, "just keep it to a minimum"

Sakura beamed and kissed back. "Thanks."

He began to work his way down her body again, groping her ass.

"So how much am I allowed to say?" she said, gripping his back. His response was muffled by her skin.

"Can I talk about how Temari's going to visit except that it's a few months?" He grunted as he moved lower, and lower.

"Or can I talk about how—oh _fuck, that feels good."_

Sasuke smirked between her legs. "That's all you need to say."

* * *

**A/N: **Send me some love and review.  
Or your thoughts. Criticsm. Life story. I'll take them all.


	2. Hostage

**A/N:** and it continues :)

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

2. Hostage

* * *

"Ten days," Tsunade declared.

"Three," Sasuke deadpanned.

"Seven."

"_Three_," he repeated, "I'm not wasting a whole week doing your chores and odd jobs."

"Then I'm not wasting my time negotiating the details of your proposition. Shoo. The deal's off," Tsunade dismissed him easily and returned to her paper work.

Sasuke shifted his weight, irritated. _Fickle woman._

"Hokage-sama, I insist that you release Haruno Sakura from her hospital duty this evening," he announced again.

"I've already stated my conditions."

"Which I refuse."

"You should've left your attitude home. It usually doesn't earn you any favors."

"Hokage-sama, it's unjust to keep her in the hospital after her hours," he argued and Tsunade slammed the table with a fist.

"Unjust my ass. It's _unjust_ to other staff at the hospital that Sakura arrives hours late every single morning, for which I know you are very, _very_ responsible, Uchiha," –Sasuke coughed— "and that she still gets off work on time. And here's the very culprit asking to whisk her away again to sneak in some more cuddling."

She laced her fingers and rested her chin on it. "I don't care you're newlyweds. I'm not that sympathetic towards male needs and personal matters meddling with work, and your…_private domestic activities_ are no exception. She needs to skip morning sex or after work sex and fill her hours. Unless," she grinned, "I somehow have someone taking all these D-ranks off my hands so I'll have the time to _correct _those time sheets in delivery. And I won't notice a thing."

Sasuke straightened his back. "I'll do four days."

Tsunade shrugged nonchalantly, "I could make Sakura take the _overnight shift, _you know. Or maybe I'll send her on a two day _weekend_ errand—"

"Five days," he corrected himself hastily.

"Five days of organizing my study, filling in for all and any unavailable shinobi _including_ substituting at the Academy, plus alcohol delivery at my call?" Tsunade clarified.

Sasuke nodded rather reluctantly. But if this meant he could keep her in bed all morning—

"We have ourselves a deal, Uchiha," she smirked.

—what wouldn't he do.

"You're free to take my apprentice home to do whatever you two do."

Tsunade didn't have to tell him twice.

* * *

**A/N: **because Tsunade wouldn't pass up an opportunity to make her life easier, even if it means bargaining her apprentice ( a little) and of course Sasuke likes extended/extensive wake-up calls.

Send me honesty, feedback and gummy dinos. It's too expensive per pound at the candy store.


	3. Rebel

**A/N:** it's around that time when I begin regretting my wasted summer and mule over all the stories I haven't yet written, then come to no productive conclusion.

...then I go back to watching Gurren Lagann.

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

3. Rebel

* * *

There are a few things Haruno Sakura believes: her forehead is large, Hinata's boobs are bigger than any of theirs, and traditions be damned, chastity is overrated.

She doesn't doubt her conviction as she climbs out of a bed-that's-not-hers and picks up her mediocre-size bra, only to be pulled back into sheets that smell of crushed earl grey and yesteryear's rain. And she doesn't doubt it when Sasuke's breath tickles the crook of her neck and their naked fingers lace perfectly like parasitic vines.

She also believes however, that Naruto be damned, promises are overrated.

So when everyone gathers at a bar to celebrate Neji's birthday—or really the party Lee threw for Neji—she dresses sharply in a cutting red dress and edgy heels and keeps her distance from Sasuke. Through the night she drinks modestly and shares idle chitchat, paying minimal attention to him, but she knows he operates swiftly and slyly. Before long she's naturally cornered against a wall with a drink in hand and a Sasuke leaning over her.

He places a hand on the wall behind her.

In a room properly crowded and in clear view of the general public, Uchiha Sasuke begins to lean in for a kiss, as if making the announcement. Sakura swirls her drink leisurely, inwardly amused by Sasuke's bold yet childish antics and her heart does not skip a beat; but instead she perceives the teenage high, the excitement and expectancy radiating from her friends' stares, almost hears them say _finally_, because though no one knows it yet, _they know it, have always known it _and she begins to brace her lips for contact until she thinks,

_Why?_

In milliseconds, she wonders the provenance of the universal presumption that Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura will inevitably intertwine.

Strangers, friends and perhaps even Sasuke himself have portended the course of her fate; the war will end, he will return, but she will eventually forgive him and he will let her in, and as all their friends begin to pair up, so will he and she and bam, Haruno Sakura will become Uchiha Sakura, like some grand ending to a trashy novel or a childhood promise that stands victorious over blood, regret and resentment.

But Sakura suspects that she's human enough to fail to rise above blood, regret and resentment, and have grown dignified enough to discredit any commitments her silly 12-year-old-self proclaimed, which in retrospect she finds humiliating. She cannot concede to such perfect outcomes without being haunted by its flaws.

So when Sasuke leans in to kiss her in front of people for the first time, half a breath before their lips meet, Sakura swivels her head away.

After all, promises are overrated.

* * *

**A/N: **I did shamelessly make that last dramatic line break. It actually does nothing at all.

Send me love, hate, this relationship, I can't handle it, it's too late so close your eyes, shut up and kiss me. Or review me.


End file.
